Let go of my heart
by Oni Butterfly Formerly Klover
Summary: Naruto went to college to get away from the pricks. Unfortunately, now he has to face a bigger prick than ever before, his roommate Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto can only hope he can make it through his sophomore year without killing the stuck up bastard.SasuNaru
1. The Unluckiest Day

**Title**: Get out of my head and let go of my heart!  
**Rating**: PG-13 for swearing and such. Rating may go up in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**: Are you serious? Okay. I don't own Naruto. If I did...Gaara would have kissed Lee by now. The SasuNaru is so evident there would be no point in tweaking it, but the GaaraLee evidence could be more. Besides, Gaara needs some serious hugs.  
**Author's Note:** Inspiration has struck me again. Stupid Fanfiction, it's going to make me fail college. But it's worth it!! This chapter is un'BETA'd so be kind. If someone wanted to Beta my fic they are more than welcome. Just email me at onibutterfly at gmail dot com, and I will repost it with credit to you 3. Please Comment! Constructive Criticism is VERY welcome.  
**Summary:** Naruto went to college to get away from the pricks. Unfortunately, he now has to face a bigger prick than ever before...his roommate Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto can only hope he can make it through his sophomore year without killing the stuck up bastard.

* * *

Naruto should have never left his dorm.

On days like this it should have been obvious to him. The blonde was not the brightest of the bright but he did have enough common sense to keep himself alive. He usually knew better than test fate but today he had been feeling particularly rebellious . It was Friday the 13th, which should have been enough to tip him off. Everyone and their mother knew that Friday the 13th was not a day to trifle with.

When Naruto Uzumaki woke up that morning, for a small moment, he was completely free from the dangerous implications that it being this date would bring. He was completely ignorant of the oncoming onslaught of pain that would be brought mercilessly upon him until his bright turquoise eyes met with the glaring numbers, circled and crossed out with red, on his Northern Kentucky University calendar. A moment of glee brought on by the thoughts of two days of without boring lectures and long essays was struck down by the strong meaning of this particular Friday.

Before Naruto could begin a very unmanly weep he was brought to reality by the grunting of his roommate. His eyes jumped over to the twin of his own very uncomfortable bed shoved into the corner on the other side of the cramped room. The black haired boy was perfectly still making Naruto doubt the accuracy of his hearing until he heard the grunting once again.

Upon closer inspection he noticed the boy's eyes were shut tightly in pain and his body was drenched in sweat. He was obviously having another of his nightmares. These night terrors seemed to frequent his stoic roommate but the blonde had never found the need to inquire into the boy's life enough to ask about them.

Briefly tossing around the idea of waking the other boy, he was saved from the pain of decision making by the clanging of his own alarm clock. He jumped into the air and barely registered his feet touching the ground as he hit the large Snooze button on the top of the frogs head. After the painful ringing ceased Naruto let out a relieved sigh.

"It's not normal for an adult to have a frog alarm clock. I mean, it's no wonder your still a virgin." Why in the world did Naruto ever consider waking that prick up? He should have left him in that nightmares world for all eternity. The blonde made a show of jumping out of his bed and marching over to his closet to grab a clean pair of pants and shirt.

"Go back to sleep asshole. I can't take your shit this early in the morning. " To Naruto's dismay he was only able to find a pair of plain jeans and a blue shirt. None of the neon orange articles of clothing that usually dominated his wardrobe seemed to be in any shape to be worn. He really should have done his laundry last night instead of playing Guitar Hero 2.

"I think I will, dumbass, considering all my classes for today were cancelled." Naruto growled as he jerked his around to see the other boy snuggle into his covers and sigh happily. In retrospect, Naruto knew he should have seen it coming. The one day of the year that usually brought heaps and heaps of bad luck onto normal human beings would of course bring nothing but truckloads onto Mr. Perfect.

The only indication to his rage was the ticking of his eyebrow as he pulled his clothes in a rushed manner. His classes were not so much of a priority to him as getting the hell away from his roommate was. As soon as he was fully clothed he began a mad scramble to find his English and History books just to throw them violently into his bag. He had the door open and was just stepping out when he realized that his feet were completely bare.

Growling, he stepped back inside and threw the book bag onto his bed. While digging through the huge pile of clean and dirty clothes that seem to pile at the end of his bed the blonde heard a snort from the other occupant of the room. Griping the sock fiercely in his hand he decided to ignore the other man, find the companion to this sock, and get as far away from the black haired boy as possible.

After finally covering his feet with his black and orange sneakers he ran out the door quickly and slammed it in his wake. He grumbled as he walked down the hallway of his dorm building, down the stairs and out the front door avoiding every person who called his name or even caught his eye. Outside was slightly colder than he thought it would be but nothing he couldn't handle. All he had heard the entire summer from his adoptive father reminding him how cold Cincinnati was, how windy, and how he would freeze his Southern Kentucky raised ass off. Still, here he was, in Northern Kentucky, just below the Ohio border with a tan that most of the girls would die for and an accent that made his voice stand out for miles.

His first stop for the day was his English class luckily not starting for another twenty minutes. He had just enough time to stop and get a pop before walking in leisurely to claim his seat in the main back of the room. Usually around this time he was making a mad dash for his class, holding on to his pants and backpack and ignoring his growling stomach. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

"You should have known better," said Naruto's not so compassionate friend Garra. Naruto growled at him but received only a blank state in return as the teacher walked in late for his History class. The short and skinny old man gave his warm smile to the class and lay his bag down on his podium before starting right up into the Peloponnesian wars.

Though the blonde would never admit this out loud, his friend definitely had a point. Why he even let himself think this day would not begin and end in complete turmoil was beyond him. On the way to his English class he had tripped over a discarded book and dived head first into the concrete sidewalk. Forgoing the idea of Pre-class Caffeine Pick-me-up he was forced to run to the nearest bathroom and wash the blood off his face.

After he showed up late for his English class, avoided a few questions and giggles at his face and torn jacket, and bombed a quiz he ran to his History class. While he was riding the elevator up to the fourth floor, the elevator got stuck in between the third and fourth floor. Naruto was trapped for almost 10 minutes by himself before it started to work again, letting him free on the fourth floor, where he met a concerned Gaara. After explaining what had happened and after Gaara congratulated him on not having one of his famous panic attacks they headed off to class.

"I hate my life…." Gaara blinked over at the blonde before diverting his full attention to the teacher. Naruto slept with his eyes open. After class Naruto tried to talk Gaara into going and eating with him but the redhead turned him down. All the way back to the dorms the blonde whined and pleaded with the other before finally having to stop in front of Norse Commons, one of the campus's many cafeterias. Gaara was finally able to wave the blonde off before leaving in the direction of his dorm.

Naruto pouted the entire time he was eating. He hated eating alone. He felt like everyone in the room was watching him and judging him for being there by himself. He gorged his face as quickly as possible before grabbing his stuff and almost running out of the cafeteria.

He returned to room to take a shower and bandage up his face only to find out that their floor's bathroom was closed due to a busted pipe. He could only glare at his roommate's freshly washed hair before running off to see if he could use the shower in Gaara's apartment-like dorm.

When he left his dorm building he noticed someone standing outside, trapped without a key , obviously waiting for a kind soul to allow him entrance. After a second he recognized it as Neji, one of Sasuke's friends that lived off campus. Holding the door wide open he gave the glaring man a bright Naruto smile.

"Coming to see Uchiha?" Neji merely snorted at him and walked inside without even a thank you. 'Asshole.' In his mind still complaining about his roommate's rude friend he made his way down the hill to Gaara's dorm building. The Woodcrest Apartments were dorms ran by the University but were built just like apartments. The room Gaara resided in was usually made for two people, but within a week his roommate had ran like a bat out of hell to get as far away as possible from the red headed, eyeliner wearing, Satan worshiping, freak. Not that Gaara was complaing. They were beyond expensive but Gaara's rich businessman father would shell out any number of cash to get his frightening son away from his house.

The money issue was always on Naruto's mind when it came to college. He was here on a scholarship and one false move would get his hick ass sent back home in a flash, but Sasuke also came from a rich family. He never really said what his parents did and he had never heard the other boy call them, but he had enough money to buy the damn campus. Naruto had always wondered why Sasuke had decided to stay in the cheap Commonwealth dorms, or Comptonwealth as the students tended to call them, though he had never gained the courage to ask the other boy.

Naruto smiled as the view of Gaara's door came into view. He raped the door twice with his knuckles and he was no where near surprised when he received no answer. Naruto merely pulled out his extra key that he had made for him freshman year. Gaara's RA, Hinata Hyuuga, had quite a crush on the blonde and it wasn't hard to talk her into making him a spare. She was a sweet girl but Naruto still thought it was the right decision when he had to let her down easily. The Uchiha bastard had tormented him about it for weeks.

Naruto slid the key in, and jiggled it around for a few seconds, knowing full well the stubbornness of Woodcrest locks. The loud creek of the door opening was the first sound the blonde heard, as his eyes peered into the empty living room. He opened his mouth to call his best friends name when he heard a squeal that definitely did not belong to the red haired man. There was a moment of scuffle before Gaara finally grunted.

"Uzumaki. Tell Lee it's just you." Naruto's eyes glazed over as they were want to do when he was preparing to be a prankster. He turned his voice high-pitched to model after the black haired Hyuuga.

"Subaku! Is that Mr. Rock in there with you?? I am going to have to report you this time! You know you can't have people staying here besides yourself!" Naruto was positive he heard Lee begin to weep while Gaara merely grunted again.

"Lee. That is obviously Naruto." Knowing that he could never trick Gaara, and also knowing that Lee might actually begin his own ritual suicide he shut the door and walked into the closed bedroom door. As he guessed Gaara was sitting up his bare chest above the sheets, with Lee curled up under the sheets, still weeping.

"Lee. It was me, Naruto. You can stop crying now, man. You're not getting Gaara kicked out of his apartment. Lee sat up and glared at the blonde before covering himself completely under the covers. Gaara smiled warmly down at the black haired Chinese exchange student before letting his eyes trail back up to Naruto, his smiled fading back into his usual expressionless mask. It made Naruto's heart warm every time he saw his long time friends stoic expression melt for the bushy-eyebrow boy.

"What is it Uzumaki?" The blonde gave Naruto the sweetest smile he could muster. "No." His smile vanished quickly.

"WHAAT? You don't even know what you're saying no to!!" Gaara rolled his eyes as if to say 'and your point is?'. Naruto pouted, quickly letting himself fall back into his grade school days. "The shower on my floor is broken and I was wanting to know if I could borrow yours!" Gaara rolled his eyes and waved his hand toward the shower before wrapping his arms around Lee's waist and cuddling up to his back.

"Don't jack off in there." Naruto's face went red as he stomped into the tiny bathroom slamming the door shut. Even though Naruto seemed to be use to Gaara's habit of saying weird things at random times, even he was still able to be caught unawares. Lee said it was part of Gaara's charm. Naruto said it was proof that Gaara was the reincarnation of some kind of demon. Gaara thought they both correct.

* * *

Did you like? Hope so! Please leave a review. Criticism is very very very very very welcome, as long as it's constructive! 


	2. Hello Mr Panda!

**Title**: Let go of my heart  
**Rating**: PG-13 for swearing and such. Rating may go up in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**: Are you serious? Okay. I don't own Naruto. If I did...Gaara would have kissed Lee by now. The SasuNaru is so evident there would be no point in tweaking it, but the GaaraLee evidence could be more. Besides, Gaara needs some serious hugs.  
**Author's Note:** This chapter is mainly flashbackish. This fic is definitely going to be SasuNaru it's just going to take a while, so hold your horses. The pleasure is always better if you build up to it! 3  
**Summary:** Naruto went to college to get away from the pricks. Unfortunately, he now has to face a bigger prick than ever before...his roommate Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto can only hope he can make it through his sophomore year without killing the stuck up bastard.

// Denotes Flashback

// Denotes End Flashback

-----

After he was done abusing the red-head's shower Naruto moved silently through the bedroom in his attempt to not awaken the slumbering couple. He opened the door to the living area as slowly as possible giving himself a good impression of The Tell-Tale Heart. After recovering from the shiver he slowly shut the door. He was just starting out the door when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Gaara's laptop. As a second thought he knew he should check his student email to see if his Speech teacher had received his essay that he had emailed to the man.

After a quick scan he noticed that his teacher had not replied, he had a new Myspace comment, had won a free trip to Disneyland, and an email with the title of his philosophy class in the subject line. It was a short and sweet letter from his professor just apologizing for being unable to come to class this evening, reminding everyone what chapter to read, and wishing them all a good weekend.

The blonde was without the ability to speak. He, Naruto, was actually receiving a stroke of good luck on the day that usually led to nothing but catastrophe. Before his mind could even let him have a sigh of relief he felt the familiar tightening of his gut and the pounding of his head. this startling stroke of good luck could only mean one thing. . .whatever laid behind that thick metal door was far more sinister and evil then a tedious philosophy class.

His cerulean eyes were now wide with panic. He knew it wasn't possible but he couldn't stop thinking that as soon as he would walk outside an anvil would fall from the sky, like in one of the old cartoons. Or worse. . .Sakura would be waiting with one of her overly zealous butch punches for something he had done. He knew he could just stay in the apartment but what if an airplane crashed into the building? He didn't want Gaara, Lee, or other innocents to be harmed because of his unnatural bad luck. Well…Uchiha was usually an exception but even now he didn't want to poison the boy with his bad luck.

Naruto's eyes were wide with panic now as they diverted between the two doors. His mind was frantically trying to pick the best course of action, weighing the pros and cons of each, his heart pounding faster and faster as his eyes threatened to roll back into his head. The little room began to spin as the door to the bedroom opened up revealing a very wide eyed and grumpy Gaara. The site of his long time friend was enough to snap the blonde out of his near panic attack as he collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Did you not take your medicine this morning Uzumaki?" Naruto pulled his knees up to him as his hands came up to cover his face, his cheeks burning red as if he had been running for an hour. He shook his head back and forth as Gaara heard Lee coming up from behind him, wet washcloth in hand. Gaara gave his boyfriend a grateful smile as the black haired boy placed the damp cloth on the blonde's forehead. Naruto lifted his head to see Lee's cheerful smile.

"T-thanks…"

Lee's face was replaced by a glass of water and a couple of pills. Naruto sighed as he took the hint from his red haired friend and took the offered medicine. He popped both pills back before sending them spiraling down his throat with the water. His eyes traveled back up to his two friends, planning on thanking them again, when he met two stern faces and two pairs of crossed arms. He gulped and help up his hands in defense of the double attack.

"I'm sorry guys. I was just in a hurry this morning and I forgot my medicine. No need to get angry. Won't ever happen again. I swear." Lee visibly softened as he grabbed the water from Naruto and 'pranced' over to the sink counter. Gaara wasn't so easy to placate. He was still giving Naruto a glare that would make any normal men sweat like a pig when Lee wrapped his arms around the red-head's waist.

"Shhhhh Calm Down…." Lee ran his lips over Gaara's neck causing the redhead's body to slump. Naruto couldn't control the smile that spread across his face. It was so nice to see the boy happy. The happy moment was soon shot down as Lee uttered the forbidden word. "My cute little **P-anda!**"

Gaara grumbled as he pushed his boyfriend away and fled to the bedroom, slamming the door shut. Lee glanced at Naruto, before they both broke into peals of laughter.

------

// Four Years Back…

Naruto had been looking forward to the zoo trip for longer than he would ever admit to. All of the other children were of course excited about the day off of school, but as high school students they had to maintain their air of aloofness. Complaints could be heard from one end of the corridor to the other for weeks.

"The Zoo?? Do they think we're like… little kids or something?" Naruto was able to ignore them though, as much as they ignored him, because nothing would spoil his happiness at this trip. His teacher had called his foster parents and explained to them how the trip was mandatory so they had to let him go, and they had relented.

Naruto had done some yard work for a few neighbors to make some money for food, and he had been packed a week in advance. He knew that his constant talking about it was driving Gaara up the wall but he couldn't help it. As a sophomore in high school he was going on his first field trip.

The night before the field trip Naruto refused to sleep. He was pumped full of adrenaline and lay awake the entire night, planning what he would do at the zoo first. Which animal would be the coolest? Would a lion be let loose and be able to eat all of those stupid girls that went to his school?

He and Gaara would of course survive by jumping up in a tree or something and they would laugh merrily as the many people he shared the hallways with were cut done one by one. With his thoughts competing with the sound of his foster father watching television he was unable to find any sleep that night.

The next morning he was the first one waiting at the school for the bus, the only kid somewhat awake at five in the morning. Naruto was almost bouncing up and down as finally spotted Temari's car. As soon as Gaara stepped out of the car Naruto couldn't hold back any longer and finally began to actually jump up and down. The blonde bounced his way over to his friend while receiving a glare from Gaara's older sister to which he countered with a bright bubbly smile. Naruto knew Temari had nothing against him, he just wasn't their kind of people, and in this town you didn't stop out of your class.

It was an embarrassment to their entire family that Gaara didn't give a flying fuck where he was supposed to be or who he was supposed to be friends with. The redhead didn't so much as glance at his sister as he walked towards the bus, closely followed by Naruto. Now they saw that people were beginning to board and without speaking a word got in line. Naruto quickly slid into the booth before Gaara and before the red head had sat down, had his pillow against the window. By the time they left he was already sound asleep, making up for the sleep he lost the night before.

Gaara sat silently for a while until the bus began to quiet down before laying his forehead on the seat in front of them, before falling asleep himself, much to the surprise of the student's around him. The majority of them had never even see the boy close his eyes, but Gaara was now exceptionally tired and he found this four hour bus trip to be a perfect time to catch up with a week's worth of lost rest.

It was common knowledge that Gaara did not get a whole lot of sleep. If you couldn't tell from the huge bags under his eyes or the haunted look in his face then you probably heard it from a friend when they were discussing the scary red head that would probably turn into a homicidal murderer.

Even his teachers would be very cautious around the boy. Though Gaara was smart he hardly ever had to do work because his teachers would always pass him up to the next grade, terrified of having to tell him that they had failed him.

What wasn't common knowledge was why the boy had not had a decent night of sleep since he was a small child. Gaara was not, as he had believed the majority of his life, his mother's child. He had been born from a woman his father had had a fling with at a bar one night, and during birth his mother passed away. For reasons unknown to everyone Gaara's father felt pity, an enemy feeling for him to be sure, for his bastard son and brought him to live with their family.

When the red head was little his father had more to do with him than he had ever with his older siblings, Temari and Kankuro. The two were jealous of course, but none so much as his adoptive mother.

To this day she has hated Gaara with every ounce of her being. When he was six, he woke up in the middle of the night to see her standing over him with a knife. As soon as he opened his eyes she ran from the room, and when he ran crying to his father, the man simply told him that it was a nightmare.

From the time he was six years old till when he entered high school almost every time he would go to sleep he would wake up with that woman in his room. Soon he got in the habit of taking short naps every so often, knowing that if he ever went to sleep for too long he might never wake up again. The only place Gaara found comfortable to sleep was around the blonde. Before he met Naruto in high school he had a very unstable personality and often breaking into fits of rage at the slightest provocation. The redhead began to stay all overnight with the blonde more and more because he felt safe while the blonde was around. He always assumed it was the blondes unwavering stubbornness that allowed him to believe so strongly in the other's abilities, which is why he assumed as well, that attracted him to Lee.

When they arrived in Cincinnati Gaara was immediately awaken by the loud voices around him. He looked around as he leaned over and shook the blonde awake. As soon as they were inside, the red head was very dismayed to find that the blonde had found his goal for this trip and he would take no substitute.

"Come on Gaara! There has to be one. What kind of zoo would this be if they didn't have a panda exhibit?" Gaara could only stare as the anxious teen jumped-walked, in only a way that Naruto could, attempting to find a zoo staff member that could help the boy in his quest. The blonde was finally able to chase down one of the women on a go cart and harass her.

"Listen, I am telling you! There- Is-No-Panda-Exhibit!" The woman finally drove off after kicking Naruto off the side of the cart. Gaara sauntered leisurely over to where the teen lay still on his back, on top of the concrete, his large backpack reminding Gaara of a turtle lying on its back. Gaara sat down beside him staying silent as usual, ignoring the looks they were getting.

The red-head reached into his back pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, Marlboro, Full flavor, and a lighter. He placed the cig in his mouth and lit up, while he waited for Naruto to recover from his latest rampage. Another staff member wandered near them with a glare, assumedly to tell the redhead to put down his cigarette, but the glare he received from said smoker, made him change his course and wander off in the other direction, leaving the two still.

Gaara was already on his second cigarette before feeling the need to question Naruto, holding the cigarette out to him.

"Why do you want to see the panda exhibit?" Naruto looked up at him, taking the offered cigarette and then a long drag, feeling the burn down his throat, and exhaling the smoke as he handed it back to his friend.

"I wanted to get a picture of you beside one of them." Gaara raised his brow and stared down at the blonde while taking another long drag.

"Why?" The teen blinked in bewilderment before a large toothy grin spread across his face like a wildfire in the middle of a draught in June.

"You really want to know why?" Not waiting for an answer the blonde sat up, pulled off his backpack and began rummaging through the bag. Gaara, despite himself, was intrigued to his friends' actions. Naruto finally pulled out a picture of a panda and a photo album. Gaara reflected for a moment on the other boy's weird collection habits before giving the other his full attention.

He flipped through the album to a picture of Gaara sitting on a picnic table at a local rest stop they were habit to hang out at, one of the many in the album. Holding the printed off internet page of a panda next to it he looked expectedly at the red head.

Gaara blinked.

Naruto smiled.

Gaara stared.

Naruto smiled.

Blink. Blink.

Grin. Grin.

"What?" Naruto's expression was wiped clean as he watched his friend take a drag of the quickly dissipating cigarette.

Naruto threw the paper in the air and jumped up, waving his arms about frantically.

"You look just like a panda!!!"

Blink.

Blink.

Naruto jumped to the side as a cigarette butt, aimed for the spot in between his eyes, went whizzing by his head, and landed on the ground.

"Idiot." Naruto placed his hands on his hips and grinned triumphantly.

"Admit it!" Gaara stood up and began walking away from the blonde.

"Idiot."

"You can't deny it forever, Panda!"

"Don't call me an animal…Idiot."

"Panda!"

// Return to the Present….

-------

Sorry this chapter was mainly back story. It took me a while to write because I ended up writing WAY too much back story. I cut about four pages off and I'm saving it for a side story to come out much later, about Gaara's past. Can you dig it? Hope you like. Also, remember, once again this is Un'Beta'd so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out. Thanks, and please review/comment!!


	3. Rule Number 23: Allows Lock the Door!

**Title**: Let Go of My Heart  
**Rating**: PG-13 for swearing and such. Rating may go up in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**: Are you serious? Okay. I don't own Naruto. If I did...Gaara would have kissed Lee by now. The SasuNaru is so evident there would be no point in tweaking it, but the GaaraLee evidence could be more. Besides, Gaara needs some serious hugs.  
**Summary:** Naruto went to college to get away from the pricks. Unfortunately, he now has to face a bigger prick than ever before...his roommate Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto can only hope he can make it through his sophomore year without killing the stuck up bastard.  
**Author's Note:** (1)I really hated writing this stupid chapter, because it was probably the most important of the entire fic. Also, having to rewrite it like 3 times was annoying as well. Sorry if it sucks. Plus, it's mostly Naruto's inner thoughts. I promise there will be tons more dialogue in the next chapter.

(2) Why this chapter took so long to get out...**Skip if you don't care. **First, I had it finished and before I could send it to a friend to do a simple BETA...I had to do a wipe of my computer. When I was reinstalling everything...the disk with the fic on was no where to be found. I was too upset for a while to finish it, but I broke down and tried to rewrite it. Of course this was at the same time that Finals hit..Yay. Then came packing and crap. THEN! The charger on my laptop died! So once I got home I rewrote it AGAIN on my mom's desktop gag on the suckiness of her computer. I was almost done...WHEN! I found the disk that had the first copy of the fic...After some decision making I decided I like the newest one the best, but I copy and pasted some elements from the first one that I liked a little better. THEN! Even as I write this...my internet is down. Completely Down. So I'm going to save it to a Flash Drive and upload it at work tommorow, and hopefully not get killed by my boss. Wish me luck!

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! AND THANK YOU FOR THE HITS!!

* * *

Lee and Naruto stood in the living room giggling after Gaara stomped into the back room and slammed the door. One day Gaara was going to break and kill Naruto, for not only creating the nickname that Gaara detested, but also slipping the name to the redheads boyfriend. Even though it was an accident Naruto still never regretted the action.

Naurto collapsed into the chair he had only seconds ago had a breakdown in, laughing at the reaction his friend gave to the use of his old nickname. Lee sat down in the other chair, a twin to his own, and was unable to pull his own smile off his face.

"Wanna play Smash Bros while he sulks?" Lee nodded while already grabbing the Gamecube controllers, throwing one to Naruto and keeping one for himself. After about an hour of cartoon-ish senseless violence that only Nintendo could bring, Lee sobered up enough to realize that dealing with a sulking Gaara was no fun task and paused the game. Naruto saw the look on his friends face and gave him an encouraging smile.

"I don't think he's that mad." Lee's face brightened and he leapt from the chair.

"Do not worry Naruto! The power of our youth will guide Gaar and I through this disagreement!" The blonde hid a laugh behind his hand, and Lee's face fell. "I am sorry Naruto. I know it is not proper to talk in such a way." Naruto shook his head before making sure he was not ready to laugh.

"And I told you Lee, we like the way you talk! That girl was just jealous because Gaara is in love with you and not her, and I know a certain panda that would be upset if he know what those girls said had bothered you." Lee smiled warmly at Naruto's words before enclosing the boy in a tight hug. Naruto rolled his eyes as he hugged the over affectionate boy, and was released sooner than he thought.

"Now! I shall go repair our bond!" Naruto watched in amusement as Lee bounced into the bedroom and slammed the door, assuming his friend would see himself out, as he had done quite a few times. After a few seconds of laughing quietly about his two best friend's actions he grabbed his coat and was gone from the apartment, deciding not to yell his goodbye in an attempt to not disrupt the couple's pseudo argument.

Now thinking back on it, he was so glad he had ended up leaving some back up of his anxiety medication with Gaara a while back, or the red haired demon may have killed him. Gaara was some what protective of Naruto, though the blond never truly understood why, but every time he would forget his medicine, Gaara would threaten his life. The only problem about Gaara threatening your life, was knowing that the probability of him going through with it was high.

Well now what to do? He was going to ask Lee and Gaara if they wanted to go see a movie tonight, but now they were going to be having make up sex all evening. He was happy for Gaara and everything, since he found Lee, but it often left Naruto with nothing to do on the weekends. As much as he was dreading it Naruto was reserved that he would have to walk back to his dorm. Freshman year he loved his dorm. His roommate was a pretty nice guy that Naruto got along with okay. Then second semester he moved back home, leaving the blond a room all to himself. Now, he was stuck with Sasuke the demon.

After one whole semester of rooming with Sasuke, Naruto broke down and begged his RA to move to anywhere without the Uchiha. He explained to the large black man how everyday with Sasuke was like waking up to the four horseman standing around his bed. He told him how they fought each and every day and the pranks they played on each other.

His RA took pity and reassured him, telling him that he would go talk to Sasuke and then go fill out a move request. It was quite a surprise when his RA caught him leaving his dorm the next day and repremended him, telling him to spin tales just to get a room to himself. Naruto spent a couple of days confused as hell until Hinata came to his rescue and explained what had happened.

Apparently Sasuke had told their RA that Naruto and him got along fine and he really didn't know what the blond was talking about, but since Naruto had spent a room to himself for a semester having a roommate must have been difficult.

He slept on Gaara's floor for three days, instead of returning his dorm, in order to protect Sasuke's life.

Naruto clenched his fists as he saw the door to Commonwealth nearing in his line of sight. Just the thought of the brunette made the blond want to go kill puppies or torture bunnies, truly unlike Naruto behaviors to be sure.

He tried to think of other happier thoughts while entering into Commonwealth and climbing the stairs that led to his joint dorm room. As much as he wanted to sucker punch the other boy he knew that was a sure fire way to get sent straight to back home to Backwaters Kentucky. By the time he reached his door he was calmed down slightly, nothing that a short nap wouldn't cure. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, but as soon as he touched the door it opened.

What Naruto saw inside made all of his anger completely dissipate in an instant.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed facing towards Naruto, his eyes closed, faint blushes of red on his cheeks. One hand was resting back on the bed, propping the boy up.

The other was tangled in dyed black hair, that was currently bobbing up and down onto Sasuke's lap. The only sound in the room was Sasuke's harsh breathing and the popping sound the girl was making around Sasuke's member.

Naruto let out a gasp as his mind finally reached around to accept what he was seeing. The girl whipped her head around quickly to reveal that she was not in fact, a girl. Naruto blinked as he realized he was starring into a boy's face. There was a boy on his knees in front of his roommate. It was a boy's mouth wrapped around Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke opened as his eyes when the boy stopped moving and immediately spotted Naruto. He sucked in a deep breath before squeezing his eyes shut again as he exploded into the boy's mouth.

This was too much.

He slammed the door, ran down the hallway, the stairs, and out the door. He only stopped when he realized he was standing in front of his car. He tried to open the car door but his hands were shaking too much to get a good grip on the handle. Naruto sighed and leaned back against the car, sliding down to the ground. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Why is it fucking me up this bad?' His chest was hurting from the jog he made down here, and his head was pounding as his replayed the jarring scene over and over again.

'So...Sasuke was gay?' It just didn't sound right at all. Sasuke was one of those guys who had girls stalking him every second of everyday. Why, a couple of weeks ago a girl paid him fifty dollars just to take a picture of Sasuke sleeping. What would that girl do if she knew that during that picture he was dreaming of doing it with some guy and not in fact her?

Sasuke didn't seem the type either. Naruto thought gay guys were supposed to be all sensitive and stuff. Sasuke was anything but sensitive. Naruto always imagined him to be one of those jocks who would call him a freak and shove him into a locker. Maybe there was something to football players slapping each other's asses.

An image of Sasuke in a football uniform and a cowboy hat standing behind another football player, slapping him on the ass and going "Yee-Haw" ran through Naruto's fragile mind like a bomb through an orphanage full of innocents. Naruto let out a whimper and curled into a ball. He was so glad the red-head had made him take his anxiety medicine or he would definitely be having another attack right now.

How was Naruto going to face Sasuke once he returned to his room? Normally in this situation he would have gone to Gaara's but he didn't want to ruin their night, so he would have to return eventually, as much as it pained him to do so. How in the hell was he going to keep this a secret?

Wait! Why should he keep this a secret? It would certainly serve Sasuke right to discover all his admirer's had disappeared. Naruto saw Sasuke sitting on top of a throne covered in jewels and scantly clad women, when Naruto would come in and kick him down off his pedistol and down to his knees. A sinister laugh bubbled in his chest and threatened to escape.

"_Hey Faggot!"_

"_Get out of my way Queer!"_

"_Your boyfriend's not here to protect you today, fag!" _

'Oh yeah...' All the faces of his high school tormentors taunted him before his eyes. 'What the hell is wrong with me! I'm not one of them!'

Against his will, Naruto made his decision right then and there. Even though Sasuke didn't deserve Naruto's kindness, there was no way he would ever become someone who would tear other people down to make himself bigger. Besides, he wouldn't make Sasuke go through the hell he had to go through in High school. To this day, he has still never understood why guys make fun of loners by calling them fag constantly, as if that's the worse they could call them.

Maybe to those idiots, it was the worst thing possible.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened the door to his room, trying his best to avoid walking in on the same insanity as before. He was relieved to see Sasuke asleep underneath the covers. That puts off that awkward conversation until later.

Of course, once Naruto tiptoed to his desk he noticed Sasuke's breathing was far too quick to be actually asleep. He rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempt to feign sleep. He stared down at Sasuke, pondering how to handle the situation.

Throwing the very tempting idea of pranking the raven haired boy, Naruto decided on the more mature of his ideas. He sat down at his computer desk and turned on his lamp, and his monitor. The blond waited until Sasuke was sure Naruto wasn't going to say anything, when he spoke to his roommate.

"I'm not saying it wouldn't serve you right...but don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

Sasuke's breathing stopped and from the shuffle of the covers, Naruto assumed he must have startled the Uchiha. Knowing he wasn't going to get any type of response he logged onto the internet to keep himself entertained the rest of the night. After a while he heard Sasuke's breathing even out, and even heard the boy's soft snores.

No nightmares haunted Sasuke that night.

* * *

Yayaya! Thanks so much for being patient! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! 3

PLEASE REVIEW! Even just to put.. "This is Awesome!" or "It Sucks!" or "I like Cheese!"

Also, if anyone would like make fanart of any paticular scenes in this current chapter(In fact just fanart of anything in this entire fic), I'll put you into the fic somewhere! 3 Promise! You can choose what your name, look, personality, etc. is and everything.


End file.
